Security systems, including networked security systems, offer a degree of security for residential sites and for office, business, or industrial applications. Typically, a keypad is provided as part of a security system, which may be used to arm or disarm the security system, for example by setting an alarm, which is triggered upon the occurrence of various threat or alarm conditions. At a larger installation such as in a business, industrial or office setting, more than one keypad may be provided at various locations of the site. The keypad or keypads are typically connected to a security control panel, which is essentially a control board or control module for security for the site. Also, a remote central monitoring station may be connected via a network, and this central monitor station may be notified when an alarm condition, a threat condition, or some other type of security breach, a fire condition, or other type of emergency condition or the like is detected.
In such conventional systems, the problem exists that upon the triggering of an alarm condition or the like, a user, such as a resident, in the case of a home security system, or an employee at an office or at an industrial site, may need to communicate using voice communication with the central monitoring station, with other users, or with police, fire, ambulance, rescue, or other emergency personnel to communicate information about the alarm condition or emergency, and to respond to a query from the central monitoring station or from others about the nature of the emergency. Also, such a user may need to initiate or to authenticate or authorize the disarming of the system upon the triggering of a false alarm or a false emergency condition, or provide information after the alarm condition or the emergency condition has been resolved. Also, a user at a keypad may need to broadcast to one or more keypads during an emergency, the broadcast containing instructions or information or a request for help.
In addition, even in the absence of an emergency or alarm condition, it may be or generally desirable to use the keypad to communicate with users at other keypads, with the central monitoring station, or with people at devices outside of the network security system. Therefore, what is needed is the ability to communicate over the security system, such as between keypad locations, or between keypad locations and a central monitoring station, using voice communication. At present, security systems lack the ability for voice communication. Also, at present, keypads of a security system lack Ethernet and IP connectivity to the internet. It would be desirable to connect the keypad of a the security system network to an internet.
Further, there is a need for an integrated system that allows deployment of a single system for security, voice, such as telephone, and data communication. Such a system may offer a streamlined or low cost alternative to systems involving separate telephone, data network, and security systems.